One Crazy Day
by Coolies13
Summary: Alec's hyper, on gummy bears! Jane is just trying to help but what's happening to Marcus? And what's Caius's secret?


**Hey, this is my first fic so be nice, kay? thanks R&R xxx -Em**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Volterra and I was wondering where Alec was, I mean he's missed lunch time, and he never misses lunch! I walked into mine and Alec's room only to find him giggling behind his bed with his arm's wrapped around his legs, rocking back and forth. Oh God. This could only mean one thing.<p>

He's found my secret stash of Haribos.

"Alec" I whispered cautiously, "Are you ok?" His response was to throw his head back and let out a bout of more laughter. At that moment Aro had walked in; He floated over to where I was crouched down. "May I ask what's going on my dear? Or shouldn't I ask?" a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. I sighed, looking away from the now singing Alec. "Alec's been in my secret stash of Haribos." I had hidden packets upon packets of these sugary sweets under my bed. Sweets were like drugs for us vampires and Haribos were the best if you wanted a high.

"And these hareebos, are they dangerous?" Aro asked, now looking suspiciously at the gummy bears.

"No, no there edible, sweets, food." I replied. Aro had been a vampire for so long I bet he hadn't even heard of Haribos. So after I had told him about the history of the gelatine confectionary known as gummy bears, Alec was still high and now pretending to be a squirrel.

"I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFAL SQUIRREL OF THEM ALL!" Alec screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HOLY COW ALEC THAT'S ENOUGH, CALM DOWN MAN" I screamed back. Unfazed, Alec dropped the squirrel front and started dancing to Beyoncé.

"Quick go get Marcus or Caius, to see if they can help" Aro asked me, now eying Alec carefully.

"Ok Master" As I rushed down the hall and rushed into Caius's room. I almost screamed.

There stood Caius, not wearing the normal Voltori robes but high heels, fishnet stockings, mini skirt and to top it off, a boob tube. Caius tuned around yelped and grabbed a towel to cover himself up.

"Jane, what have I told you about knocking?" He hissed.

"Sorry Master, it's just um Alec's in a bit of trouble and Aro thought y-you could help." I replied, not knowing where to look.

"Try Marcus as you can see I'm a bit pre-occupied" He spoke turning back to his normal self.

"I will master." I turned around, grateful to leave.

"Oh and Jane, do you think these heels suit me?" Caius said, a smirk plastered on his face.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just left closing the door behind me.

Dear God this day couldn't get worse I thought as I went back to my room to check on Alec before going to ask Marcus for help. I found Alec giving Aro a lap dance on my bed, great. "You like?" Alec whispered in Aro's ear before straddling him. "NO, NO PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" Aro sounded genuinely scared. But Alec had him pinned to the bed, my bed. "Alec if you're going to do that, do it on your own bed!" I yelled throwing him off Aro, who breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Jane, did you find anyone to help our, er situation?" He asked staring at Alec who was muttering to himself in the corner of the room.

"Umm no, Caius was er busy so I'm going to find Marcus." I replied thankful that Aro hadn't asked what Caius was busy doing.

Aro thought silently, still glancing at Alec every so often to make sure he wasn't going to come on to him again. "Well off you go dear, someone must know more about this dilemma."

"Ok Master" Taking one last look at Alec who was attacking himself with his foot. "Weirdo" I muttered to myself as I went looking for Marcus.

I found his room and I knocked, something I forgot to do last time, at look what happened then…

"Come in!" A surprisingly cheery Marcus called, I walked in hesitantly, to find Marcus doing yoga on a fitness DVD. I am officially weirded out. Clothed in a pink leotard, Marcus walked up to me. "Hello Jane."

"Um, hello. Marcus would you mind if I asked you what you're doing?" I asked Marcus who was now doing some stretches, "I'm trying to lose a bit of flab you know, with all my comfort drinking I gained quite a bit of weight." He said. "I mean look at that stomach!" Marcus grabbed at one of his rolls. "Ok, Ok but you know these fitness DVD's are rubbish you don't even lose any weight!" I replied, really wanting to say stop shoving you fat in my face! "Well _I_ have." Marcus said looking a bit put out. And with that he began jogging on the spot along with the human on the TV screen. "What did you want anyway?" he said now doing star-jumps, "Don't worry about that, I'll be off now" I sighed, I doubt Marcus knew anything about Haribo fuelled hyperness anyway, I walked back down the hall, half expecting someone to pop out from behind a wall screaming "APRIL FOOLS!" but that wasn't going to happen.

Then I saw it. A pale flash zoomed passed me. With my vampire eyes I focused in on the blur and it was Alec. A naked Alec. I groaned. This day is the worst day ever, I would have laughed at the sight of Alec running around our castle with Aro following him shouting "PLEASE ALEC, YOUR ONLY EMMBARRASING YOURSELF!" But not if I have to clean up after him. I could see Heidi and the others doubled over with laughter. You may laugh now children, but you wait when you see the wrath of Darth Jane! I let out a evil laugh, and went to get some gummy bears. Well, if you can't beat them, join them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Do you like it? please review :) xxx thanks!<strong>


End file.
